A Romantic Getaway Hollywood Heights
by LorenTate
Summary: Eddie, Loren, Ian,and Melissa need to get away for a while. While they're on this trip some funny and weird things happen on this trip. The question is will a romantic get away be the best for their relationships. Read and find out. Please also R&R I love reviews. I do not own Hollywood Heights or the characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The Romantic Get Away

**Hi Guys! I am happy about this story and I really think you guys are really going to like this one. This one is going to be different then I usually write. Anyways I hope you guys like this enjoy fans, friendly people and awesome people!**

**Eddie and Loren are sitting at their house in the living room watching tv and talking.**

**Eddie: **You enjoying the tv show?

**Loren: **Yeah but I'm kind of getting bored wanna go somewhere?

**Eddie:** Wanna go to a romantic hotel?

**Loren: **Yeah we can invite Mel and Ian.

**Eddie: **Yeah babe that's great!

**Loren: **Want me to Call Melissa?

**Eddie: **Sure! I'll call Ian and tell him.

**Loren: **I bet they're both together.

**Eddie: **Me too!

**Eddie called Ian.**

**Eddie: Hey Ian want to go to a romantic hotel with Loren and I?**

**Ian: **Yeah mate I would love to come.

**Eddie: **That's great I can't wait! Well you guys can pack now.

**Ian: **Who's you guys?

**Eddie: **You and Mel, Loren's inviting Melissa too.

**Ian: **Oh great!

**Eddie:** Talk to you later.

**Ian:** Bye mate.

**Eddie: **Bye Ian.

**Loren: **Is he coming?

**Eddie: **Yeah.

**Loren: **Great!

(Loren kissed Eddie on the cheek)

**Loren called Melissa.**

**Loren: **Hey Mel!

**Melissa: **Hey what are you and Eddie doing, making out?

**Loren: **No, we were watching tv. So Eddie just called Ian want to go to a romantic hotel only the 4 of us?

**Melissa: **I would love too!

**Loren: **Ok you and Ian can get packing while me and Eddie-

**Melissa: **Make out?

(Loren and Melissa started laughing)

**Loren: **No. I'll see you in a bit bye Mel.

**Melissa: **Bye Lo.

Eddie: So is Mel coming?

**Loren:** Yes! It's a Double date!

(Loren squealed)

(Eddie and Loren started having an intense make out session)

**15 minutes later**

**Loren: **I think we should get ready for the trip.

**Eddie**: But Loren I still want to kiss you.

(Eddie kissed Loren on the cheek)

**Loren: **Eddie we gotta pack!

**Eddie:** Fine.

(They both got up)

**Eddie:** Can you help me pack?

**Loren:** Yeah what do you want to bring?

**Eddie:** I want to bring you.

**Loren: **Aww Eddie.

(Loren kissed Eddie)

**Loren:** No seriously Eddie what are you going to bring?

**Eddie:** I'll bring my iPad my phone clothes DVD's movies and video games.

**Loren:** Ok .

(Eddie and Loren gathered all Eddie's stuff)

**Loren:** Come on Eddie Now you have to help me pack

**Eddie:** Ok

**Loren:** I want to bring my laptop my phone my clothes a soccer ball-

**Eddie:** A soccer ball why a soccer ball?

**Loren:** Because you never know what we can do there?

**Eddie:** Well why would we play soccer in a romantic hotel?

**Loren:** Don't judge me.

**Loren:** As I was saying I need makeup nail polish earrings and rings.

**Eddie:** Jeez that's a little much.

**Loren: **We also need a bottle of wine and beer.

**Eddie:** Ok I'll grab the bottles.

(Eddie kissed Loren)

**Loren:** I think that's all I need to bring.

**Eddie:** Great so now I can do this.

(Eddie started making out with Loren)

**Melissa's and Ian's Place**

**Melissa:** Come on Ian let's pack

**Ian: **Ok let's get some movies a bottle of beer and wine my phone my laptop and I think that's all I need.

**Melissa:** So we're going to survive on wine beer movies a laptop and a phone?

**Ian:** There'll be room service love all I need to do and call and ask them something and they'll bring it right to my room.

**Melissa:** Point taken now help me pack my things.

**Melissa:** I need makeup nail polish earrings and rings.

**Ian:** Love don't you think that's a bit much?

**Melissa:** No.

**Ian:** Ok I'll help you pack then.

**Later on everyone's packing it's about 6:30 and everyone is about to go to the romantic get away hotel.**

**Eddie's and Loren's Place**

**Eddie:** I'm going to call Ian and see if they're ready.

**Loren:** Ok.

**Eddie:** Hey Ian.

**Ian:** Hey mate you ready to go?

**Eddie:** Loren and I are ready to go. Are you and Melissa ready?

**Ian:** More than ever I'm telling you my girl packed so much stuff.

**Eddie:** You're telling me Loren probably packed the whole world.

(Loren could hear Eddie and she smacked Eddie on the chest lightly)

**Eddie:** Well Loren and I are going to start heading to the hotel.

**Ian:** Ok mate we'll meet you there.

**Eddie:** Alright see you.

**Ian:** Bye.

**The hotel**

(Everyone arrived at the same time)

**Ian:** Ok we're all here let's start with a movie.

**Eddie:** Mel, Loren you guys want to watch a movie?

**Melissa:** Yeah I'm cool with that.

**Loren:** Actually I was hoping we could start with something else.

**Ian & Eddie:** Ohhhhhh

**Ok so I hope you guys liked this chapter I liked and please follow it favorite it and review it. Thanks you guys are the best.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fun and dirty games

**Hi Lovely people I am back with Chapter 2! I really appreciate the followers the people who favorite it and reviewed it. You guys are super cool. Oh and guys I accidentally forgot to put that they're all over 21. Anyway sit back relax and enjoy the chapter!**

**Last Time**

**Ian:** Ok we're all here let's start with a movie.

**Eddie:** Mel, Loren you guys want to watch a movie?

**Melissa:** Yeah I'm cool with that.

**Loren:** Actually I was hoping we could start with something else.

**Ian & Eddie:** Ohhhhhh

**Now the continuation**

**The Romantic Hotel**

**Loren: **That is not what I meant you perverts!

(Loren pushed Eddie on his arm)

**Eddie: **Woah! (Eddie fell off the couch)

**Loren: **Eddie I'm so sorry.

**Eddie:** You owe me for that one.

**Loren: **Owe you what?

(Eddie kissed Loren)

(Eddie and Loren started making out)

**Melissa: **Woah guys don't swallow each other.

(Loren broke away)

**Loren: **Mel!

**Ian: **Ok stop the chit chat let's get to the fun and games.

**Melissa: **What game?

**Ian: **Let's play Would You Rather then Truth or Dare.

**Melissa: **Great idea!

**Eddie: **I'll play if Loren plays.

**Loren: **I'll play!

**Ian: **Great!

**Melissa: **Loren you start.

**Loren: **Ok, Eddie would you rather…. Be locked in an elevator for 5 days straight with Tyler Rorke or, eat the same food for the rest of your life?

**Eddie: **What?! That's so childish!

**Melissa & Ian: **Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!

**Eddie: **I guess I would rather be locked in an elevator.

**Ian: **Really mate I thought you would say the same food for the rest of your life.

**Eddie: **Look I hate Tyler, but I love food and I would rather be in an elevator with Tyler than eat the same food for the rest of my life.

**Ian: **Ok Melissa you turn.

**Melissa**: Ok, Eddie would you rather sleep with your ex-fiancée, Chloe or be in high school for the rest of your life?

**Loren: **I would love to hear the answer to this question.

**Eddie:** Mel!

(Ian, Loren and Mel smiled evily)

(Eddie looked up and saw them all with the same look)

**Eddie: **What?

**Ian: **Answer the question mate.

**Loren: **Yeah babe I would love to hear the answer.

**Eddie: **Uh…. I uh I really don't know.

**Loren: **Come on Eddie I won't be mad.

**Eddie: **Ummm maybe be stuck in high school.

**Ian: **Wow Eddie you have some shocking answer tonight.

**Melissa: **Umm Ian your turn!

**Eddie: **What about me?

**Loren: **You'll get your turn babe.

(Loren kissed Eddie on the cheek)

**Ian: **Ok Eddie would you rather get your ass cut off with scissors or have everyone think you're gay for the rest of your life.

(Melissa and Loren started laughing their heads off)

**Eddie: **Are you kidding?!

**Ian: **Nope.

**Eddie: **Maybe have everyone think I'm gay.

(Everyone bursted into laughter except Eddie)

**Ian: **OkI think that's enough of Would You Rather for Eddie.

**Eddie: **Ok my turn! Lorenwould you rather make out with Ian or me?

**Loren: **No offence Ian but….. Defiantly you Eddie!

**Ian:** Wow that didn't hurt at all.

**Loren:** Sorry Ian.

**Melissa: **Ok let's play Truth or Dare! I'll go first Eddie truth or dare.

**Eddie: **Dare me baby!

**Loren: **Oh no.

**Melissa: **I dare you to get up in all of us and take off all your clothes and dance to Something in the Air.

**Eddie & Loren: **WHAT!

**Eddie: **There is no way I'm getting butt naked in front of my best friend!

**Loren: **I don't want you 2 see my boyfriend's body!

**Melissa: **You have to do it you chose dare.

**Eddie: **Fine.

(Eddie started to take off his clothes…. Soon he was down to only his boxers)

**Melissa: **This is it I am finally going to see Eddie Duran butt naked!

**Ian:** Me too!

**Eddie: **Ian!

(Eddie looked at Loren before he pulled his boxers off)

**Eddie:** Do you have the song?

**Ian: **Yep it's all set up and ready to go!

(Eddie pulled off his boxers)

(Melissa squealed)

(Eddie started dancing to Something in the Air)

(Loren covered her eyes as her faced turned red)

(3 minutes later Eddie finished)

**Eddie:** Loren I'm done.

(Loren looked)

**Loren:** But you're still naked!

(Loren covered her eyes again)

**Eddie: **Oh.

(Eddie put his clothes back on)

**Eddie: **You can look now Miss Tate.

**Loren: **Ok.

**Ian: **Ok my turn uh….. Loren truth or dare?

**Loren: **Dare please.

**Melissa:** Baby do a good one.

**Ian: **I dare you to show me your boobs and your thing down there.

(Loren's eyes widened)

**Melissa: **I said do a good one not a scary one.

**Loren:** In front of them?!

**Ian: **In front of them.

**Melissa & Eddie: **I don't like this I don't like this at all.

**Loren:** Um Okay I'm going to show you them now.

**Ian: **That's great show me that stuff.

(Loren looked horrified)

(Loren took off her shirt)

(Loren's face turned red)

**Eddie: **Ian you're torturing her look at her face!

(Loren took off her bra)

**Ian: **Woah.

(Ian just stared at her breasts)

(Ian began to drool)

**Melissa & Eddie:** Ian!

**Ian:** Now show me down there.

**Loren:** Um I'm not really comfortable.

**Ian:** Like Mel said you have to do it you chose dare.

**Loren: **Fine!

(Loren took off her pants and underwear)

**Melissa:** I, I never thought I would see my best friend naked.

(Ian got really close to Loren private area)

(Ian just stared at it)

(Loren got really uncomfortable about them all staring at her naked)

**Loren:** Ok time to put my clothes back on.

**Melissa:** I cannot believe you drooled over her!

**Ian:** What I was I supposed to do it's not bloody my fault?

**Loren:** Ok my turn Eddie truth or dare?

**Eddie:** Uh dare.

**Loren:** I dare you to have an intense make out session with Ian.

**Eddie:** Eww!

**Ian:** No!

**Eddie & Ian: **That's disgusting!

**Loren & Melissa:** You choose dare!

(Eddie crawled over to Ian)

**Eddie:** I can't believe I'm doing this.

(Eddie kissed Ian)

(They both started making out with each other)

**Loren:** OH MY GOSH I DIDN'T ACTUALLY THINK HE'D DO IT!

(Eddie put his hands on Ian's cheeks)

(Eddie put his legs around Ian's body)

(Ian picked Eddie up)

(Eddie's eyes widened)

(Loren's and Melissa's jaw dropped)

**Loren:** Ok stop, stop, stop that's enough!

(Ian dropped Eddie on the floor like you drop a bouncy ball on the floor)

**Eddie:** OW!

(Eddie wiped his mouth)

**Ian:** You're a pretty good kisser mate and you weigh like 2 pounds.

(Eddie's jaw dropped)

**Ian:** I'm kidding that's gross.

**Loren:** Hey Mel hasn't had torture or truth.

**Eddie:** Well it's not torture anyways I'll ask Mel. Mel truth or dare?

**Melissa:** Uh truth.

**Eddie & Ian:** Come on don't be a baby!

**Melissa:** I said truth, Eddie.

**Eddie:** What is one of the funniest and worst things you've ever done?

**Melissa: **Well when I was 9 me Adrianna and Loren were all best friends. I invited them over for a sleep over. And at night I was tired and I had to go to the bathroom and I didn't get up so I wet the bed.

(They all bursted into laughter except Melissa)

**Melissa:** Yeah, yeah I know it's so funny.

**Loren:** Mel it's pretty funny!

(Eddie and Ian were still laughing)

**Melissa:** What are you laughing at gay boys?

(Eddie and Ian stopped laughing)

(Melissa, Loren and Ian walked up to each other and started whispering about Eddie)

**Eddie:** What?

(They were all laughing at Eddie)

**Melissa:** Yeah that's a good one.

**Loren:** Yeah let's ask him!

**Eddie:** Ask me what?

**Loren, Melissa & Ian:** We dare you too…..

**End of chapter! If you want to know what Loren Melissa and Ian want to do to Eddie then tune in next time! And I'll try to update faster if I get a lot of reviews then I will try to update faster! Any who I hope you liked it review it please! I really want you guys to do that! You can follow it and favorite it too! The order I like it is review, favorite then follow. But do whatever you feel like!**


	3. Chapter 3 Weird Eddie

**Hi wonderful fans! I am so sorry I didn't post a second chapter yesterday there was a problem with fanfiction luckily now it's fixed. That's great news I got super excited when it got fixed so you guys could read chapter 2! I didn't write it because once I found out I just uploaded it. Any who Enjoy! **

**Last Time**

**Melissa:** Yeah that's a good one.

**Loren:** Yeah let's ask him!

**Eddie:** Ask me what?

**Loren, Melissa & Ian:** We dare you too…..

**Now the Continuation**

**Loren: **Wait Eddie truth or dare?

**Eddie: **Well since you say it's a good one I think I'll choose dare.

**Loren:** I want to tell him.

**Melissa:** No I want to tell him.

**Ian:** We'll all tell him!

**Melissa & Loren:** Ok.

**Ian, Melissa & Loren:** We dare you to go in the halls screaming like a manic until someone answers the door and when they do they'll see you naked and you ask them for an autograph!

**Eddie: **WHAT?!

**Loren:** Sorry honey you chose dare!

(Melissa and Ian started dying of laughter)

**Melissa:** You chose dare!

**Eddie:** I hate this game I am never playing it again.

**Loren:** Aw come one Eddie do it, do it, do it, do it!

(Melissa and Ian joined in)

**Ian, Melissa & Loren: **DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!

**Eddie:** You guys are the worst but I'll do it.

(Everyone laughed)

(Eddie took off his clothes)

(Eddie got really uncomfortable)

(Melissa looked at his… well let's just put it this way his ding dong)

**Loren & Ian: **Melissa!

**Melissa:** What I can't help it?

**Loren:** Stop looking at it!

(Eddie blushed)

(Eddie left and started running up and down the halls)

**Eddie:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!

(A girl opened her door to see what was happening)

(Eddie walked up to the girl)

**Eddie:** Can I have your autograph?

**The Girl: **OH MY GOD ITS EDDIE DURAN!

(Eddie's eyes widened)

(They could hear what was going on)

**Ian:** Uh.

**Melissa: **Oh.

**Loren:** Eddie.

(People opened their doors and ran after Eddie)

(Eddie ran down the hall and passed their door but forgot to stop)

(Ian Melissa & Loren just watch them chase Eddie)

(Eddie ran by their door again)

Eddie: (Trailing off) Help meeeeee!

(They just watched)

(Eddie finally got back to the door)

Eddie: Aww I'm ba-

(The girls tackled Eddie to the ground)

(Eddie finally got up and went in his room)

(Eddie slammed the door shut)

**Eddie:** NO ONE SPEAKS OF THIS!

(Everyone laughed except Eddie)

(Eddie put his clothes back on)

**Eddie:** Hey that's not funny!

**Loren: **I have an idea let's sit in a circle with beer and wine and tell weird stories!

**Eddie:** YEAH!

**Melissa:** Sure!

**Ian:** It's a deal!

(Ian and Eddie left to get the bottles)

**Loren:** My boy is awesome he's handsome and smart and a rockstar.

**Melissa:** Well my boy is cute and knows how to take a good picture.

(Loren and Melissa laughed)

**Melissa:** Can you believe the dare Ian asked you?

**Loren:** Boys will be boys.

(Eddie and Ian walked in)

**Eddie:** What's this about boys will be boys?

**Loren:** Nothing baby.

(Loren kissed Eddie on the cheek)

**Ian:** Come on you can tell us.

**Eddie:** Yeah tell us.

**Loren & Melissa:** Nothing.

(They all sat in a circle)

(Eddie poured the beer in all the glasses up to the top)

**Loren:** Uh Eddie don't you think that's a little much?

**Eddie:** No. I think we should have more.

(Eddie drank all of his)

(Everyone else drank half a cup)

**Eddie:** Come on guys drink up let's get this party started!

**Ian, Melissa & Loren: What?**

(Eddie poured more in everyone's)

(Eddie drank all of his again)

**Ian:** Someone tell a story.

**Ian:** Ok I'll tell a story.

**Ian:** So when Eddie and I used to have girls one day we would go out with them and then later on break up with them and go to a bar and get a entire batch of new ladies.

(Eddie poured another glass)

**Loren:** Really?

(Eddie drank his)

**Melissa:** That sure is wei-

**Eddie:** Take off your top.

**Melissa & Loren:** What?!

**Eddie: **I said take off your top.

**Loren:** Umm… no?

(Eddie frowned)

**Loren:** Ian is he drunk?

**Ian: **Yeah he has to be remember that time when we all hung out at night and Eddie got super drunk?

**Melissa & Loren:** Oh yeah!

**Eddie:** Loren take off your top!

**Loren: **Eddie no!

(Eddie started making out with Loren)

**Eddie:** Now will you take it off?

**Loren: **No!

**Melissa:** He's going to end up with a really, really bad head ache.

(Eddie took Loren's glass of beer and splashed it in her face)

(Loren's jaw dropped)

**Loren:** EDDIE!

**Eddie:** Now will you do it?

**Ian:** Loren remember that's not him in there it's a drunk monster.

**Eddie:** I'm a drunk monster?

**Melissa:** The one time he understands something.

**Eddie: **You wanna go?

**Ian:** Ed man you can't fight a girl!

**Eddie: **Watch me!

(Eddie got up)

**Loren:** NO EDDIE!

**Will drunk Eddie actually fight Melissa? Tell me in the reviews below! I hope you liked this chapter. Well you don't have to tell me if Eddie will actually fight Melissa but please tell me something nice in the reviews! Please review it favorite it and follow it. Enjoy your day! Thanks for reading much love! **


	4. Chapter 4 Strange Times

**Hi beautiful people! How's the day going? Hopefully it's good right? Well hopefully, anyways I really liked how people gave me advice on what to do. You guys are really great you give awesome advice. Two people really stood out. But I am not going to say it, because it will spoil it. Now don't get sad if you didn't get picked it was hard to choose everyone's was really good. Thank you for the advice I would do everyone's if I could, but I can't. Anyways enjoy!**

**Last Time**

**Ian:** Loren remember that's not him in there it's a drunk monster.

**Eddie:** I'm a drunk monster?

**Melissa:** The one time he understands something.

**Eddie: **You wanna go?

**Ian:** Ed man you can't fight a girl!

**Eddie: **Watch me!

(Eddie got up)

**Loren:** NO EDDIE!

**Now the Continuation**

**Loren: **Eddie calm down she didn't mean it!

**Melissa:** Oh yes I did!

**Ian: **Guys can't we just work this out calmly?

**Eddie:** No!

**Loren:** Alright come on Eddie.

{Loren grabbed Eddie's arm and dragged him to their room}

**Loren's & Eddie's suit**

**Loren: **Eddie cool it.

**Eddie: **She calls me names!

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Eddie: **She's the one who-

{Loren got a cup of water and splashed it in Eddie's face}

**Loren: **SNAP OUT OF IT!

**Eddie:** Loren!

**Loren:** Stay here until you calm down.

**Eddie: **Ok?

{Loren left}

{Eddie heard her leave and escaped their room}

**Melissa:** That was crazy!

**Loren:** Yeah I know and I'm- I'm sorry about that.

**Ian:** I have never seen Eddie like that even though I've seen him drunk many times.

{Eddie walked in}

**Eddie:** Hello gay bitches!

**Loren, Melissa & Ian:** Eddie!

**Loren:** I thought I told you to stay in that room!

**Eddie:** I got bored.

**Loren:** Come with me.

{Loren dragged Eddie back to their suit}

**Loren:** Don't get out until I come and I'm locking the door.

**Eddie:** Loren wait!

{Loren locked the door}

**Eddie:** Well mine as well get comfy.

{Eddie laid down and went to sleep}

**Loren:** Well guys I think we should call it a night and head on to bed.

**Melissa: **Couldn't agree with you more.

**Loren:** Night Ian night Mel.

**Melissa: **Night.

**Ian: **Night.

**Loren's & Eddie's Suit**

**{Loren unlocked the door}**

**Loren (whispering): **Aw, he's already sleeping might as well join him.

**Loren (whispering): **He is so cute when he sleeps.

{Soon Loren fell asleep}

**Melissa's & Ian's Suit**

**Melissa: **I love you.

**Ian: **I love you too.

**Melissa: **You're the best boyfriend ever.

**Ian: **You're the best girlfriend ever

{They both kissed}

**Melissa: **Sowhat you said about you going to bars with Eddie that wasn't true right?

**Ian: **l00 percent true.

**Melissa: **Oh.

**Ian: **Don't worry love I'll never do that to you.

**Melissa:** Yay!

**Later on…..They fell asleep**

**The very next day in Eddie's & Loren's Suit**

{Eddie rolled over and smacked his hand into Loren's face}

**Loren:** Ow!

{Loren looked and saw Eddie asleep}

**Loren (whispering):** Oh.

{Loren got up to use the bathroom}

{There was a bathroom in each suit}

Loren (whispering): I've always wanted to use the bathroom with the door open. I wonder what it's like.

{Loren got off the bed and went to the bathroom with the door open}

{Eddie rolled over and woke up}

Eddie: What's that noise?

{Eddie looked in the bathroom}

{Eddie's jaw dropped}

{Loren didn't see him}

{Eddie rolled to the other side}

{2 minutes later Loren finished using the bathroom}

**Loren (whispering): **I better go make some breakfast.

{Eddie went back to sleep}

{Loren left the room to go wake up Melissa}

**Loren (whispering):** Psssst Mel.

**Loren (whispering):** Psssst Mel!

{Melissa woke up}

**Melissa:** What?

**Loren (whispering): **Shh. Let's go make breakfast.

**Melissa (whispering):** Ok.

{They both got up}

**Melissa (whispering): **Let me just use the bathroom real quick.

**Loren (whispering): Ok.**

{Loren left and went to the kitchen}

{Melissa finished using the bathroom and went to the kitchen}

**The Kitchen**

**Melissa: **What are we cooking today?

**Loren:** Eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, French toast, and pancakes.

**Melissa:** Wow that's a lot.

**Loren:** Yeahso you ever been to the bathroom with the door open?

**Melissa: **Oh my gosh no I always wanted too!

**Loren: **I just did.

**Melissa: **What?!

**Loren:** Eddie was asleep and I had to try it out!

**Melissa:** I can't believe you did that wait I'm missing the big picture here how did it feel?

**Loren: **I felt free like I could finally do something weird without anyone seeing.

(And that's where you're wrong. Sorry I just had to make that comment)

**Melissa:** Wow so your man's asleep?

**Loren:** Yeah he is so cute when he is.

**Melissa:** Well when he wakes up he is going to have a hell of a headache.

**Loren:** Last night was so weird especially with the _Truth or Dare_.

**Melissa: **Tell me about it I can't believe Ian made you take off your clothes in front of him.

**Loren:** That made me feel so weird.

{20 minutes later all the food is done cooking}

**Loren's and Eddie's Suit**

{Eddie woke up again}

**Eddie:** Damn my head really hurts.

{Eddie rubbed his head}

**Eddie:** Do I smell eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, French toast, and pancakes?

**Eddie:** I do!

{Eddie went to the kitchen}

**Loren:** Well good morning sleepy head!

**Eddie:** Hey babe.

{Eddie kissed Loren on the cheek}

**Melissa's and Ian's Suit**

**Ian: **Ah fresh in the morning, wow I smell food.

{Ian got up and went to the kitchen}

**Melissa:** Hey Ian!

**Ian:** Hey Mel! How's it going Ed?

**Eddie:** My head hurts.

**Loren, Melissa & Ian:** I know why.

**Eddie:** Why?

**Loren, Melissa & Ian: **You got drunk last night.

**Eddie:** Oh no.

{Melissa, Ian and Loren all stared at each other making weird faces}

{They all started eating}

**Eddie:** Wow who made this, this is great?!

**Loren & Melissa:** Me!

**Loren & Melissa: **Us!

{15 minutes later everyone finished eating}

**Eddie's and Loren's Suit**

**Loren:** So you were horrible last night you were being really weird.

**Eddie:** What did I do?

**Loren:** You told me to take my top off and almost got into a fist fight with Melissa.

**Eddie:** I'm sorry.

**Loren:** It's ok.

**Eddie:** So uh you like peeing with the door open?

{Loren screamed}

**Loren:** YOU SAW THAT!

**Ok finished :p! I hope you guys like this chapter. I think it was an interesting one if you ask me. Anyways tell me what you think in the review button right there! Thanks for tuning and reading my story! I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I already said it! Please review it follow it and favorite it if you must. Thank you! Enjoy your day!**


	5. Chapter 5 Sex Eddie?

**Hiya Guys! Sorry I am posting so late I had to write some of it before I went to basketball practice and some after. Anyways what matters now is that you're here and you get to read my story! So if you don't remember what happened last time to fear it'll be right here! Ok hope you guys like this chapter don't forget ro review because you all know how much I love reviews! Enjoy! -**

**Last Time**

**Eddie's and Loren's Suit**

**Loren:** So you were horrible last night you were being really weird.

**Eddie:** What did I do?

**Loren:** You told me to take my top off and almost got into a fist fight with Melissa.

**Eddie:** I'm sorry.

**Loren:** It's ok.

**Eddie:** So uh you like peeing with the door open?

{Loren screamed}

**Loren:** YOU SAW THAT!

**Now the Continuation**

**Eddie: **You aren't the quietest peer.

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Eddie: **I'm kidding. But yes I saw that. I can't believe you would do that.

**Loren: **I thought no one was looking and you were asleep!

**Eddie: **Well I woke up.

**Loren: **You're strange.

{Eddie went up to Loren and kissed her}

{Ian and Melissa bursted the door open}

**Melissa & Ian: **WHAT'S WRONG I HEARD SCREAMING!

{Loren and Eddie flew back}

**Loren: **Jesus!

{Eddie finished her saying}

**Eddie:** Christ.

**Melissa:** Oh that's what you guys are doing.

**Ian:** Loren why'd you scream if you were kissing Eddie and how did you scream if you were kissing Eddie?

**Loren:** I wasn't kissing Eddie while I screamed ding a ling.

{Ian started giggling}

{Everyone looked at Ian}

**Ian:** What she called me a ding a ling?

**Melissa, Eddie & Loren: **That's not funny.

**Loren: **I screamed because Eddie saw me peeing.

{Everyone bursted into laughter except Loren}

**Loren:** Yeah, yeah it so funny!

**Eddie:** Tell them the story babe.

**Loren: **I'd rather not.

**Melissa: **Come on tell us!

**Loren: **Fine, I always wanted to use the bathroom with the door open so I tried it out and Eddie saw me but I didn't know.

**Melissa: **Oh yeah you told me earlier but you didn't tell me Eddie saw.

**Melissa & Ian: **Ohh Lala!

**Eddie: **It's not like that really!

**Loren: **Guys!

**Melissa:** I bet Eddie looked because he wanted to even though he knew it as wrong he couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

{Eddie's face turned red}

**Loren:** That makes Eddie sound like a big pervert Mel!

**Ian:** Come on love we all know Eddie's not like that.

**Melissa:** But we all know Eddie's like that in his mind!

**Loren:** Mel!

{Eddie's face got redder}

**Loren:** Quit making disgusting comments like that!

**Ian:** He looks as red as a lobster.

**Melissa: **Can't face the sexy truth?

**{Eddie's face got extra red}**

**Ian: **You ok mate you look so embarrassed?

{Eddie didn't answer}

**Loren:** Look Mel you got him so embarrassed the he won't even answer you.

**Melissa: **So um anyone want to play spin the bottle?

**Loren: **Mel! Now you are going to just change the topic?

**Ian: **She's got a good point I would love to go shopping!

**Eddie:** I thought you always hated shopping.

**Ian (whispers):** Ed, I love shopping.

{Loren and Melissa started laughing until they cried}

**Eddie & Ian:** What's so funny?

**Melissa: **It's just too funny that a guy would say he loves shopping!

**Ian:** Love?

**Melissa:** I'm sorry Ian baby.

**Eddie:** What if I told you I loved shopping Loren would you do the sa-

{Everyone bursted into laughter except Eddie}

**Ian:** I'm with the girls on this one this is totally funny!

{Eddie frowned}

**Loren:** Don't worry baby.

{Loren kissed Eddie on the lips}

**Melissa:** Oh lala, a gay boy kissing his former girlfriend where's his boyfriend.

**Eddie: **Mel!

**Loren: **Mel!

**Ian: **Mel!

{Melissa started laughing}

**Eddie:** Are you going to hold this against me every time I kiss Loren?

**Melissa: **I will unless we play spin the bottle right now.

**Eddie:** Melissa that's a night time game.

**Ian:** Whatever happened to going shopping?

**Melissa:** Eh we'll do that later cupcake right now I want to play spin the bottle.

**Eddie: **Mel we all agree that spin the bottle is a night time game.

**Loren:** Actually I wouldn't mind playing it right now.

**Melissa:** Ah hah see spin the bottle isn't just a night time game!

**Eddie:** Loren!

**Loren:** What I'd like to see who ends up kissing who.

**Ian:** Fine I'll play.

**Melissa:** I'm playing.

**Loren:** Definitely I'm playing!

**Eddie:** Nah sounds kind of boring.

**Loren:** Please will you do it for me?

{Loren kissed Eddie on the lips passionately}

**Loren:** Will you play?

**Eddie:** If you can kiss me like that again.

{Loren kissed Eddie on the lips better than she did last time}

**Ian: **Love birds!

**Melissa:** I know right. Hey!

{Melissa smacked Loren on the butt}

{Loren jumped back}

**Loren:** Ow!

**Ian: **I'll get the beer bottle!

**Eddie: **I'll get the….. wine bottle?

**Melissa: **Eddie we don't need a wine bottle if he's getting a beer bottle.

**The Kitchen**

**Eddie (whispering):** Hey Ian you seem like you're pretty good with the ladies how do I get Loren to have sex with me every night?

{Ian screamed}

**Eddie:** Shh.

**Ian:** Why would you want Loren to have sex with you every night!

(Loren and Mel heard Ian yell what he said)

**Eddie:** Dude shut your freaking face they probably heard you!

**Ian:** Sorry mate. (Whispering) Why do you want Loren to have sex with you every night?

**Eddie (Whispering): **Because she is really nice and-

**Ian (Whispering): **Mate tell me the real reason.

**Eddie (Whispering):** That is the real reason well, also because I really like her and maybe I wanna do more I mean I've only had sex with her once.

**Ian (Whispering): **Dude you sound like such a pervert right now.

**Eddie (Whispering):** Well I'm not trying to, I'm trying to be real.

**Ian (Whispering):** So how was the sex mate?

**Eddie:** Ian!

**Ian: **I'm kidding mate but I want the details later come on let's go the girl probably think something up.

**Eddie's & Loren's Suit**

{Once Eddie and Ian came in}

**Loren: **So what this about me having sex with you?

**Eddie: **Uh, nothing I was just telling Ian and, um, Ian thought I said sex with you.

**Melissa:** Bow chikka wow wow!

**Loren:** Then what did you say?

**Eddie:** Uh… texts with you.

**Loren:** Why would you and Ian be talking about sex, I mean texts with between us.

{Loren did that on purpose}

**Eddie:** STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!

**Loren:** Ok sorry.

**Melissa & Ian:** Alright let's spin the bottle!

**Everyone:** Alright the first person is…

**Loren, Melissa & Ian:** Eddie!

**Eddie: **Damn it.

**Loren, Melissa & Ian: **And the second person is…

**Sorry to stop you guys there but it's the end of the chapter. Anyways I apologize if you are reading this at night the day I posted it that I posted it so late. Please review about what you think of the chapter you know funny stuff you thought how much you like it how much you hate it. Please don't right how much you hate it. I always say if you don't have something nice to say don't say it at all. I know it's cliché but I hate it when people say mean things to me. Unless you know it's my sister cuz I can say things back. Any who follow it favorite and review it. Again I am so sorry I posted at a late time. Well good night. Or if you are reading it at night happy whatever time it is now.**


	6. Chapter 6 Spin The Bottle and Sex?

**Hello Fellow Fans! How's your day been? I bet you're probably wondering why I'm asking you this. Just kidding you probably weren't until I said that. Again I am going to take someone suggestion. Who will it be? Any who I don't have much to say write now get it? Write now? Ok sorry bad joke. Anyways like I was I saying I don't have much to say right now but I have to say ENJOY!**

**Last Time…**

**Melissa & Ian:** Alright let's spin the bottle!

**Everyone:** Alright the first person is…

**Loren, Melissa & Ian:** Eddie!

**Eddie: **Damn it.

**Loren, Melissa & Ian: **And the second person is…

**Now The Continuation **

**Eddie & Loren's Suit**

**Loren & Melissa: Ian!**

**Eddie: **Not again. I am not kissing a boy again!

**Ian:** Me either you're a pretty good kisser mate but I don't want to kiss you.

**Eddie, Loren & Melissa: **What?!

**Ian:** I'm joking that would be gross.

**Melissa: **Baby even if it was a joke I have to say that was disgusting.

**Loren: **You're saying it like it's not a big deal. I mean I wouldn't like it if Eddie liked kissing Ian.

**Eddie: **As if!

**Melissa: **Stop the chitter chatter and pucker up boys.

**Eddie:** Ewwwwwwww!

**Melissa:** Do it! Do it! Do it!

**Loren:** Mel you wanna see boys kiss again?

{Eddie scooted over to Ian}

{Eddie kissed Ian on the cheek}

**Melissa:** Hey give him a real kiss!

**Eddie: **You never said where I had to kiss him.

**Loren & Melissa:** On his ass!

**Eddie & Ian: **OH GOD NO!

{Melissa & Loren bursted into laughter}

**Melissa: **Just kiss him on the lips already!

**Eddie: **This is so gross!

{Eddie kissed Ian on the lips}

**Loren:** Ok that's enough

**Melissa:** Guys you can stop now.

{They kept going}

{Eddie was trying to pull away but Ian kept pulling on Eddie's face}

{Eddie finally pulled away}

**Eddie:** What're you gay?!

{Melissa and Loren started laughing}

**Ian:** No, I'm totally offended that you would say that.

**Eddie:** I'm sorry bud.

**Ian:** Sorry my ass!

{Loren's jaw dropped}

**Ian:** I'm kidding mate.

**Melissa:** Ok spin the bottle again!

**Everyone:** Alright the first person is…

**Loren, Melissa & Ian:** Eddie!

**Eddie: **Again?!

**Loren, Melissa & Ian: **And the second person is…

**Loren & Ian:** Melissa!

**Melissa & Ian:** No!

**Loren & Ian:** No!

**Loren:** I do not want my boyfriend kissing another girl!

**Ian:** I do not want my girlfriend kissing another man!

**Melissa:** Too bad! It's the rules.

**Eddie:** Do you wanna kiss me?

**Melissa:** Of course I would I wanna kiss a sexy rockstar.

**Loren, Eddie, & Ian:** Mel!

**Eddie:** Kiss me then!

**Loren:** Why are you guys so happy about this?

**Eddie & Melissa:** I'm not happy!

**Eddie & Melissa: **Oh so you don't wanna kiss me?!

**Eddie & Melissa:** I see how it is!

{Eddie and Melissa looked away. They both looked back at each other and realized the both said the same things}

**Everyone: **Ummm.

{Melissa went up to Eddie and started making out with him}

**Loren:** Mel it's not a make out session!

{Melissa ripped off Eddie's shirt while she was making out with him}

{Ian and Loren's jaw dropped Ian covered Loren's mouth Loren covered Ian's mouth}

{Eddie got off Melissa quickly}

**Melissa:** I gotta say that's uh….. some pretty good stuff.

{Eddie chuckled the wiped his mouth}

**Eddie:** Uh yeah.

**Loren: **Well!?

**Eddie: **What babe?

**Loren: **Put your shirt on before she drools over your pecs!

**Eddie:** Oh.

{Eddie put his shirt on}

**Eddie: **That made me feel…intimidated.

**Melissa: **Was kissing me really that frightening?

**Loren: **Well was it Eddie?

{Eddie just looked at Ian}

{Ian shook his head no}

**Eddie:** No.

**Awkward Silence**

**Everyone:** And the first person is…

**Melissa, Ian, & Eddie:** Loren!

**Loren:** Uh….

**Melissa, Ian, & Eddie: **The second person is…..

**Melissa & Eddie: **Ian!

{Eddie and Melissa thought about what the just said}

**Melissa & Eddie: **No, no, no. no, NOOOOOOO!

{Ian and Loren started kissing}

{The both got into it and started making out}

2 minutes later

{Eddie sighed}

**Eddie: **Can you stop chomping on my girlfriends lips?

**Melissa:** Stop kissing!

{Ian made faces like he was enjoying it}

**Melissa:** Eddie you seem to know a lot is Ian enjoying himself?

**Eddie: **You're asking me. I don't even know if Loren likes it.

**Melissa: **Oh yeah he's definitely enjoying himself when he's done I'm going to kill him.

**Eddie:** When Loren is done she is going to know what she's missing!

3 minutes later

{Ian and Loren are still kissing}

**Melissa & Eddie:** STOP KISSING ALREADY!

**Eddie:** STOP KISSING, STOP KISSING, STOP KISSING, STOP KISSING, STOPPING KISSING, I DON'T WANT THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD ANYMORE!

1 minute later

**Eddie:** Ian I am going to pound you like a wolf pounds a bird!

{Loren and Ian finished}

**Melissa:** What?

**Loren:** The

**Ian:** Hell.

{Eddie tackled Ian but in a friendly way to the **GROUND**}

{Ian got up}

**Ian:** Mate?

**Eddie:** How could you?!

**Loren: **Now you know how I felt when you kissed Melissa!

{Eddie frowned}

**Melissa & Eddie:** Let's just stop playing!

**Eddie:** I've been tortured enough!

**Loren:** I need a drink.

**Melissa:** Yeah me too.

{Loren and Melissa left to the kitchen}

**Eddie:** Tell her.

**Ian:** Tell who, what?

**Eddie:** Loren. I don't know how to tell her.

{Eddie got up and followed them to the kitchen}

{Ian followed}

**Eddie (whispers):** Tell her.

**Ian:** Um Loren Eddie wants to….

{Eddie started dancing}

**Ian:** Wants to dance with you.

{Eddie shook his head no}

**Ian:** No Eddie wants too….

{Eddie pointed to his penis and then started dancing}

**Ian:** He wants to show you his penis while dancing.

{Eddie shook his head no really fast}

**Ian:** No, no he wants to…..

{Melissa looked behind them and saw what they were doing}

{Eddie started dancing and showing off his penis and pecs}

**Ian:** Eddie wants to dance with your clothes off.

{Eddie shook his head no}

**Melissa:** For crying out loud Eddie wants to have sex with you!

{Eddie's face turned red}

**Ian:** Yes, yes I knew that Eddie wants to… have sex with you?

{Loren turned around}

{Eddie put his hand behind his head}

**Eddie:** Well when you put it like that…-

**Ian & Melissa:** HE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!

{Eddie ran back to their suit}

{Loren followed Eddie}

{Loren slammed the door shut}

**Loren:** Is it true you want to have sex with me?

{Eddie nodded his head yes}

**Loren:** I would-

**Sorry Loren can't finish your saying because it's time to end the chapter. Haha cliff hanger. Will she say yes will she say no? Should I make It so she says yes or no? Haha to bad I already know the answer. But I would love to see with what you come up with. Please review and tell me. And please when you review don't use the word sex. Simply use the saying making love or if you do say sex do s*x. Thanks you guys are awesome. Have a good rest of the day!**


	7. Chapter 7 Song Dominate

**Hey fellows. What's up has anything good happened today? If not this'll brighten up you day! Just kidding I'm not that selfish. But seriously time to get serious the game they are going to play I came up with some of the lyrics not all. I think I created it. If I didn't and you have the same idea please don't sue me. Anyways enjoy the story.**

**Last Time…..**

**Ian & Melissa:** HE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!

{Eddie ran back to their suit}

{Loren followed Eddie}

{Loren slammed the door shut}

**Loren:** Is it true you want to have sex with me?

{Eddie nodded his head yes}

**Loren:** I would-

**Now The Continuation**

**Loren: **I would love too!

{Eddie smiled really big}

{Eddie tore off his clothes}

{Loren tore off her clothes too}

{Loren Eddie started you know doing it}

**Ian & Melissa's Suit**

**Melissa: **I wonder what Loren and Eddie are doing.

**Ian: **I know after that weird conversation I bet they're just talking.

**Melissa:** Wanna check on them to make sure they're ok?

**Ian:** Sure!

**Loren & Eddie's Suit**

{Melissa & Ian bursted open the door}

**Everyone:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!

{Eddie and Loren put their bodies under the covers}

**Loren & Eddie: **GET OUT!

**Melissa:** We, we, we're so, so sorry.

**Ian:** I think I've gone blind from what I just saw.

{Eddie frowned}

**Loren:** Get out! And next time knock!

**Melissa:** There'll be a next time you 2 have sex here?

**Loren, Eddie & Ian: **MELISSA!

**Melissa:** Gosh I was just kidding.

**Awkward Silence**

**1 minute later**

**Loren: **Well!

**Ian: **What?

**Eddie: **Get out!

**Melissa:** Oh! Right we're so sorry.

{Melissa & Ian left to go to their suit}

**Loren:** I feel so uncomfortable right now.

**Eddie: **Well let me make it feel better if you just stick that thing in there.

{Loren chuckled}

**Eddie:** Go on put it in there.

{Loren did as Eddie said}

**Eddie:** Ahhh that feels so good.

**Loren: **Eddie! Don't be so inappropriate.

**Eddie: **Inappropriate is sexy!

{Loren giggled}

**Melissa's & Ian's Suit**

**Melissa: **So…..

**Ian: **So?

**Melissa: **Eddie and Loren are having sex why don't we?

**Ian: **Are you kidding love?

**Melissa: **I am 100 percent serious.

**Ian: **Let's do it then.

{Ian tore off Melissa's clothes}

{Melissa tore off Ian's clothes}

**Ian:** Put the tiny little thing in this big thing!

**Melissa:** No problem…..love.

{Now they're doing it}

1 hour later

**Loren:** You know it's the morning right?

**Loren:** Eddie.

**Loren:** Eddie.

**Loren:** EDDIE!

{Loren kicked Eddie's penis}

**Eddie:** OW

**Loren:** You fell asleep on me!

**Eddie:** What? No! I just zoned out!

**Loren:** Mhmm.

**Eddie:** It's true!

**Loren:** Right. Hey listen you know how Ian and Melissa bursted in on us?

**Eddie: **Yes.

**Loren: **Well I bet they're probably having sex now so let's do it to them!

**Eddie: **Dirty mind, dirty girl.

**Loren: **What no! It's not like that I just want them to have a taste of their own medicine.

**Eddie: **Right. Pervert!

**Loren:** Oh right I'm the pervert. You're the one who wanted me to have sex with you.

**Eddie: **I never said you had to do it.

**{Loren kicked Eddie in the balls again}**

**Eddie: **Oww! That was even worse.

**Loren:** Good!

**Eddie:** You know when you damage my penis you damage me.

**Loren:** Ok too much inappropriate talk.

{Eddie and Loren laughed}

{Eddie and Loren put on their clothes}

{They both went into Ian's and Melissa's room}

**Loren & Eddie:** SUR….prise

**Eddie:** Damn it their under the covers.

**Melissa:** Ha ha we're smarter than you 2!

{Loren & Eddie frowned}

**Melissa:** Come on Ian we're all playing a game?

**Loren:** W,w,w, wait what game?

**Melissa:** A game I just came up with.

{Melissa put her clothes back on}

{Ian copied her}

**Ian:** Is it _Song Dominate?_

**Eddie:** What's Song Dominate?

**Melissa:** For a singer you sure don't know about many song games.

**Eddie:** One song game.

**Melissa:** We need space so let's do it in the living room.

**Eddie & Loren:** Ok?

{Everyone left and went into the living room}

**The Living Room**

**Melissa:** Ok so you 2 team up and us 2 will team up. You have to come up with a song remixed in your own version with kind of your own lyrics and dance. But it has to be about what just recently happened. We all had sex so you and your partner have to do it well without any mistakes. Or a lot of mistakes.

**Eddie: **Wow sounds cool I'm definitely in.

**Loren:** Yeah I'd love to play!

**Ian:** Yup sure I'll play!

**Melissa: **Great so the category is Christmas songs.

**Eddie, Loren & Ian:** Category?

**Melissa:** Yeah, you have to remix the song.

**Eddie & Loren: **Oh ok!

**Melissa:** Eddie and Loren you're up first!

**Eddie: **Uh ok babe what song?

**Loren:** Um jingle bells.

**Eddie:** Ok Mel we want jingle bells.

**Melissa:** Damn it! Ok sing away.

**Loren & Eddie:** Um….

**Ian:** Hold on let me get instrumental on my laptop.

2 minutes later

**Ian:** Ready? One two three go!

**Loren:** Sex bells, sex bells sex all the way! Oh what fun it is to have sex with-

**Eddie:** ED-DIE- DUR-AN!

{Eddie put his hands on Loren's hips}

{Loren started shaking her hips}

**Melissa (whispers):** Oh no.

**Loren & Eddie:** Hey!

**Loren:** Sex bells, sex bells sex all the way! Oh what fun it is to have sex with-

**Eddie:** ED-DIE DUR-AN!

Eddie & Loren: Bells on hotel springs making sex all right what fun it is to have sex with-

(In unison) **Eddie:** Loren Tate tonight| **Loren:** Eddie Duran tonight

**Loren & Eddie: **Sex bells, sex bells sex all the way! Oh what fun it is to have sex with-

**Eddie:** Loren Tate!

{3 minutes later they finished}

**Loren:** Wow that was so fun!

**Eddie:** I know right!

**Loren:** All right you guy's turn.

**Melissa:** Wait we have to tell you what we think.

**Eddie:** Ok

**Melissa & Ian:** I loved it!

**Loren & Eddie: **All right you guy's turn.

**Melissa:** Ok ready Ian?

**Ian:** Yeah.

{Melissa whispered the song in Ian's ear}

**Melissa:** Ok we are going to sing….

**End of Chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Shout out to ****Evelyn3 thank you for saying Happy Valentines Day I had a great one hope you had a great one too. Please tell me what song you think I should choose. I already have it but I want you to see if you can guess it. And please when you try to also write if you like the chapter or loved it. Oh don't forget if you have an account go to my profile and vote which is the best story. Sorry for users that's don't have account I wanted you guys to be able to vote too. Thanks you guys are awesome enjoy the rest of Valentines Day!**


	8. Chapter 8 Beach Time and

**Hey guys I'm kind of bummed kind of not. Anyways so last time a lot of people really didn't like the last chapter that much. In moderate reviews I had some people saying it wasn't the best chapter but it was still good. I'll take that I'll try to make it better. I get that this story is different but the character aren't supposed to be exactly like themselves so don't bag on me. Anyways sorry I haven't updated lately busy with my newest story **_**Loren's Kidnapped **_**it's really good I think it's one of the best so far. So don't forget to check it out and, yeah enjoy the chapter.**

**Last Time**

**Loren & Eddie: **All right you guy's turn.

**Melissa:** Ok ready Ian?

**Ian:** Yeah.

{Melissa whispered the song in Ian's ear}

**Melissa:** Ok we are going to sing….

**Now the Continuation**

**Melissa: **We're going to sing _Deck the Halls_.

**Eddie: **Ok let me get the music on Ian's laptop.

(2 minutes later Eddie got it ready)

**Eddie & Loren:** Ready 1, 2, 3 go!

**Melissa:** Sex down halls with bows of- I can't do this.

(Melissa sat back down)

**Eddie:** Hey no! Get back up there you made us do it.

**Loren:** Yeah!

**Melissa:** Ugh fine!

Loren: Nice one baby.

(Loren started making out with Eddie)

(Melissa and Ian just started dancing to the music)

(The song finished)

**Melissa:** Ok we're done.

**Ian:** Hello?

**Melissa:** Earth to Loren!

**Melissa:** Loren!

**Melissa: **I'm pregnant.

(Eddie and Loren stopped kissing)

**Loren: **What?!

**Melissa: **I knew that would get your attention.

**Loren: **Mel!

**Ian:** Let's go shopping now I'm bored of this game.

**Eddie:** Yeah Ian's got a point sorry ladies but we want to go do something fun.

**Loren:** It's ok let's just go to the mall do some shopping maybe go to the beach.

**Melissa:** Get a tan have sex with Ryan Gosling.

**Ian:** Melissa!

**Melissa:** What he's hot!

**Ian:** So am I!

**Melissa:** If you say so.

**Ian:** What was that?

**Melissa: **Now, now boys let's go do some shopping so Loren and I can buy bikini's so we can go to the beach.

**Eddie: **Did you just say be-be-be-

**Ian: **Be-be-bikini's?

**Loren:** Oh yes she did.

**Eddie: **Let's go to the mall now then!

(Loren and Melissa started laughing)

(Loren, Eddie, Melissa & Ian all go to to go to the mall)

**The Lobby**

**Eddie:** Who's driving?

**Melissa: **Not it!

**Loren:** Not it!

**Ian:** Not it!

**Eddie:** Aww.

**Outside the Hotel**

**Eddie: **Hey gorgeous where's my car?

**Loren:** I don't think we took a car didn't we just go in a limo?

**Eddie:** Did we?

**Loren:** I think so.

**Eddie:** Looks like I don't have to drive

**Melissa (whispering): **Bitch.

**Eddie: **What?

**Melissa:** Nothing.

**Ian: **To the Mall!

**Eddie: **Wait we have to call a cab to come get us.

(Eddie called a cab with his phone)

2 minutes later

**Eddie: **Finally.

(The 4 of them got in the car)

**The Mall**

**Loren: **Ok who tries on their bathing suits first?

**Eddie & Ian: **You girls.

**Melissa: **No I think you guys should try on you bathing suits first.

**Eddie: **Come on don't torture us!

**Loren: **Excuse me.

**Eddie:** I mean I would love to try on the men's swim trunks.

(Loren and Melissa laughed)

(Eddie and Ian tried on swim trunks)

**Loren:** Wow, Eddie, I, I have no words.

**Melissa:** Ian you, you look hotter than Ryan Gosling.

**Ian: **Love did you have to ruin a perfectly good moment?

**Melissa: **Yes.

**Loren: **Let's go purchase these.

**Eddie: **Wait you don't want us to try on anymore?

**Loren: **No.

(Eddie's is bright yellow with cute ducks on his, Ian's is dark blue with white fire trucks)

**Loren & Melissa:** Now it's time to try on mine!

**Eddie & Ian: **I wanna see this.

**Loren & Melissa: **Perverts!

(The 4 of them walked over to the women's section)

**Loren:** I'm going to try this one on Mel.

**Eddie:** Wait I don't even get to see?

**Loren:** Not until I try it on.

**Melissa:** What about this one Loren?

(Loren started laughing her ass off)

**Ian:** What?

**Loren:** Do it you definitely have to buy it.

**Melissa: **Let me try it on.

(Loren and Melissa went into the dressing room)

**Melissa:** Hey Lo tell me when you're done I want to come out at the same time.

(2 minutes later)

**Loren: **I'm done.

**Melissa: **Ok I just finished.

**Eddie & Ian: ** Can you ladies hurry up?

**Loren: **We're done.

**(Eddie and Ian came in)**

**Loren: **Ready Mel 1, 2, 3.

(They both came out)

**Eddie:** Wow, Loren you look….amazing!

(Eddie started drooling)

(Loren's bikini is red with white polka dots and there is a clip in the middle that's easy to disconnect the top half)

Melissa: Ian what do you think?

(Melissa's bathing suit was light pink on the top and on the bottom was green and it said DICK!)

**Ian:** Melissa!

(Eddie, Loren & Melissa started laughing)

**Melissa:** I'm buying this all the boys are going to look at me.

**Ian:** Love?

**Eddie:** Alright let's go purchase these outfit then head to the beach!

(They all headed to the cash register)

(They payed for the outfits and left)

**The Beach**

**Loren:** This is going to be so fun.

**Melissa:** Don't jinx it Lo.

(They all ran into the water)

(But Loren did jinx it Eddie saw Tyler)

**Eddie:** Son of a gun.

**Ok end of this chapter. What do you think will happen. Tell me in the review button down there. Don't forget to also follow it and favorite it. Also don't forget to check out my new story **_**Loren's Kidnapped **_**I'm going to update Loren's kidnapped later so check it out!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Arcade And Surprises?

**Hehe Hi! I know it's kind of early to be writing. But some people have been Private Messaging me if I could start so here I am starting know. Haha. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Last Time…..**

**The Beach**

**Loren:** This is going to be so fun.

**Melissa:** Don't jinx it Lo.

(They all ran into the water)

(But Loren did jinx it Eddie saw Tyler)

**Eddie:** Son of a gun.

**Now The Continuation….**

{Eddie's face started to get red with anger because Tyler was with the old love of his life, Chloe}

**Loren: **Uh baby you ok?

**Eddie: **No everything is ok I'm perfectly ok with my ex-fiancée out with my worst enemy.

**Ian: **Hey mate calm down it's not like he's going to hurt you we're in public.

**Eddie: **I'm not afraid of him hurting me. I'm just afraid of what he is going to say to us.

**Melissa: **Hey stop the jibber jabber and let's get swimming!

{Melissa pulled Loren by the arm and went under the water}

{Eddie laughed}

{Eddie did the same to Ian and pulled Ian down in the water}

{Melissa got up}

**Loren: **Mel! I couldn't breathe under there!

{Eddie and Ian came up to the surface}

{Tyler and Chloe came by them}

**Tyler:** Hey Ed you 2 gay now I saw you holding hands?

{Eddie frowned}

**Eddie: **Why the hell would you ask me that?!

**Tyler: **Just curious.

**Eddie: **You know the answer to that question.

**Tyler: **So I was right it is a yes.

**Eddie: **Son of a bitch.

{Eddie pushed Tyler in the water}

**Tyler:** Is that the best you got in the water Eduardo?

{Eddie ran farther into the water but everyone knows when you run in the water you go slower than you do on sand}

**Eddie:** WOAH!

{Eddie fell on the ocean floor}

**Tyler:** Hah!

**Loren:** Eddie!

{Loren ran after Eddie}

{Ian and Melissa followed}

**Loren: **Eddie are you ok?

**Eddie: **Yeah I'm- Ow! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!

**Melissa: **Eddie whats wrong?

**Eddie:** FUCK! BITCH! SHIT! CRAP! SUCKING BALLS! SHIT!

**Loren:** Eddie what's wrong.

**Eddie:** SOME PIECE OF SHIT BIT THE CRAP OUT OF MY TOE!

**Melissa:** Loren do you think maybe it was one of those crabs?

**Ian:** Yeah it's probably one of thos crabs that hurts the most

**Eddie:** HELLO?!

{Chloe and Tyler came over}

**Chloe: **What's wrong.

**Loren: **Ask your knight in shining armor.

**Chloe: **You know what teeny bopper I am going to kill you?!

**Loren: **With what you barley have any meat on those arms.

**Chloe: **I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU I AM GOING TO RIP THOSE TEETH OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!

{Chloe went up to Loren}

{Loren back flipped away from Chloe}

{Melissa brang Eddie back to shore}

**Ian:** Girls stop.

**Chloe:** Stay out of this Australian!

**Ian:** Oh really?!

{Ian pushed Chloe}

**Loren:** Ian, Ian calm down let's go check on Eddie and Melissa.

**Shore**

**Melissa:** Does you cut feel better?

**Eddie: **Yeah it feels fine thank-

{Melissa couldn't help but kiss Eddie}

{Ian and Melissa got back to shore}

{Loren gasped}

**Loren:** EDDIE!

{Eddie and Melissa stopped kissing}

{Loren slapped Eddie across the face}

**Eddie:** Ow!

**Loren:** Why did you kiss her?!

**Ian:** Why did you kiss him?!

**Melissa: **I'm sorry I couldn't help it he's just a really good kisser.

**Loren & Ian: **MEL!

**Melissa:** I'm sorry!

**Loren:** How about we all go do something different.

**Eddie:** Ok I'm down with that.

**Melissa:** Fine.

**Ian:** Sure!

**Eddie:** Ok we'll go to the arcade.

{They all walked over to the arcade}

**The Arcade**

**Eddie:** Loren, I'll play ring the bell and get you a prize.

**Melissa:** We'll watch you.

**Loren:** Ok

{Eddie rang the bell}

**Machine:** WINNER!

**Man: **Here you go sir.

**Loren:** That's a really big one.

**Eddie:** That's what she said.

**Loren:** What?

**Ian:** Dude!

{Eddie and Ian started laughing}

**Melissa:** Wait what's so funny what did he say?

{Ian whispered what Eddie said to Melissa}

**Melissa:** Dude! You are such a pervert.

{Everyone started laughing except Loren}

**Eddie:** No I'm not

**Loren (whining):** What did he say?!

{Ian whispered what Eddie said to Loren}

**Loren:** EWW! EDDIE!

{Eddie chuckled}

**Ian:** Hey guy's there's and _Air Hockey Table_ over there let's go play.

**Eddie:** Me vs you?

**Ian:** Yeah you guys cool with that?

**Melissa & Loren:** Yeah!

**Loren:** I know my man's going to win!

**Melissa:** No way! Ian's going to win.

{They all walked over to the _Air Hockey Table_}

{Eddie andIan started playing}

**Loren:** Come on Eddie!

**Melissa:** You can do this Ian!

**Loren:** Come on baby if you win this you get a prize from me.

{That's when Eddie started playing hardcore}

**Loren:** I knew he would start playing better when I said that.

**Melissa:** Come on Ian!- Aww

**Eddie & Loren:** YES!

**Loren:** Nice job baby you scored!

**Eddie:** Thanks Lo.

{Eddie kissed Loren}

**Melissa (whispering): **Do it.

{Ian shot in Eddie's goal}

{It scared the crap of of Eddie & Loren when it a loud sound}

**Eddie:** HEY NO FAIR I WAS KISSING LOREN!

{Loren blushed}

3 minutes later they were still playing

**Machine:** Score 7 to 7 match point.

**Loren:** Ok Eddie this is your last one and hopefully you can get this!

{Eddie shot it and}

{It made it in}

{Once it made it in….

**Eddie:** WHOO HOO!

**Loren:** Yes babe!

{Loren started making out with Eddie}

**Melissa & Ian:** Uhhh.

**Eddie:** Oh sorry. Ok now Melissa and Loren!

**Ian:** Yeah.

**Melissa:** I, I, don't know.

**Loren:** Why not?

**Melissa:** I'm usually really bad at air hockey.

**Loren:** I'm not now let's play!

5 minutes later there were still playing

**Machine:** Score 7 to 1 game over.

**Loren:** Damn it

**Eddie:** Wow if Melissa is really bad at this that makes you extremely bad.

**Loren:** EDDIE I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!

{Everyone laughed except Loren}

**Loren:** I hate you Eddie.

**Eddie:** What?! But I was just joking.

**Loren:** I don't care.

**Is Leddie dead? Find out in the next chapter. Ok love you guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And don't forget speak your heart so if you don't like it tell me I need to know the truth. Any who tell me if Leddie should be dead in the next chapter. Too bad I already know the answer. Haha ok much love enjoy your day,**


	10. Chapter 10 Romantic and sad Eddie

**Hello! Time to find out what you've been waiting for. Is Leddie dead? Do you think you're right? Do you think you're wrong? Well time to find out the true answer. And right before you do yesterday I got a review in my e-mail saying who gets mad over a video game? Well one I don't mean to be rude but were you paying attention at all she was mad because of what Eddie said. Any who enjoy. **

**Last Time….**

**Machine:** Score 7 to 1 game over.

**Loren:** Damn it

**Eddie:** Wow if Melissa is really bad at this that makes you extremely bad.

**Loren:** EDDIE I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!

{Everyone laughed except Loren}

**Loren:** I hate you Eddie.

**Eddie:** What?! But I was just joking.

**Loren:** I don't care.

**Now the Continuation…**

**Eddie: **Loren are you joking?

**Loren: **No.

**Eddie: **But Loren I was.

{Loren ran out of the arcade}

{Eddie, Melissa & Ian followed Loren}

**Eddie:** Wait but Loren you don't even know the way!

{Loren stopped running and turned around. Eddie caught up to Loren}

**Loren:** Get away I don't want to see your ugly face!

**Eddie:** Loren I was just joking you're really going to get mad at me because of that?

**Loren:** It's not just that you kissed my best friend twice!

**Eddie (on the verge of tears): **It meant nothing.

**Loren: **Then why did you do it again?

**Eddie: **She kissed me!

**Loren: **Ugh whatever just get away.

**Eddie:** Loren.

{Eddie sniffled}

**Loren:** I'm going back to the hotel. And packing my stuff.

**Eddie:** But Loren we live at the same place.

**Loren:** Find somewhere else to live.

**Eddie:** I can't I love you.

**Loren:** I'm going back!

{Loren yelled as she started running}

**Eddie:** Wait Loren!

**Loren:** WHAT?!

**Eddie:** The hotel's that way.

{Eddie pointed behind him}

{Loren's face turned red of embarrassment}

{Loren turned around and came toward Eddie}

{Ian & Melissa finally caught up to them}

**Ian:** Loren you're not going to break up with Eddie because of that are you?!

**Melissa: **Come on Loren!

**Loren: **I am so furious at you two!

**Melissa:** Wait you two what did I do?

**Loren: **You kissed my boyfriend twice. And you kissed my best friend twice.

**Eddie:** It meant nothing Loren I swear!

**Loren:** How many times have I heard that before? Just get out of my way.

{Loren pushed the three of them and walked away}

**Eddie: **Loren please!

**Ian:** Need a hug mate?

{Eddie nodded and started crying into Ian's shoulder}

**Melissa:** I'm going to get her back for you Eddie.

{Melissa ran as fast as she could to get to Loren}

{Melissa caught up to Loren}

**Melissa:** Loren! Loren no! I am not going to let you break up with Eddie because of this.

{Loren was already crying}

{Loren sniffled}

**Loren:** Why not now you can be with Eddie?

**Melissa: **How dare you say that?! I have a boyfriend and Eddie wants you so get back there and apologize to Eddie right now.

**Loren: **No!

**Melissa:** Loren get your sandy butt back over there because if you don't you will regret it for the rest of your life.

**Loren (sarcastically): **I see what you did there you said sandy because we're at the beach how clever?

**Melissa: **Lo stop!

**Melissa: **This'll hurt you for a while. And plus I hear that people always get back together at the beach because they share food and there's fireworks and everyone's just having a good time. You'll regret it Lo don't do it. Look Eddie's over there crying in Ian's shoulder.

**Loren: **You're just saying that because it happens on tv shows and movies.

**Melissa:** No I'm not Loren I saw it once.

**Loren (sarcastically):** Right.

{Loren & Eddie came running to each other}

**Eddie:** Loren I'm so sorry.

**Loren:** It's ok Eddie.

{Loren kissed Eddie on the lips}

**Melissa & Ian: **Aww

2 minutes later

**Eddie:** Can you forgive me?

**Loren: **Of course I can!

**Melissa: **Alright why don't we hurry on back to the hotel?

**Eddie:** Uh you guys go shopping I feel a little sick and I don't want you guys getting sick so you guys go do some more shopping.

**Loren: **Baby we should stay with you if you feel sick.

**Eddie: **No I'll be alright really.

**Loren:** Ok.

**Eddie:** I'll call a cab to go home.

**Ian, Melissa & Loren:** Bye Eddie!

**Eddie: **Bye guys!

5 minutes later Eddie got in the cab

**The Hotel**

Eddie wasn't really sick he just wanted to plan something special for Loren and the others. Mainly Loren. So Eddie set up roses all over the hotel. He put candles and put rose in vases too. Eddie made lobster and his moms special sauce. He put bread and salad to go with the lobster.

**Eddie:** This is great!

{Ian called Eddie}

**Ian:** Hey mate you feeling better?

**Eddie:** Yeah.

**Ian: **Alright we are coming up to the apartment right now.

**Eddie:** Wait now?

**Ian: **Yeah why?

**Eddie: **Oh no reason.

**Ian:** Ok.

{Eddie hung up}

Eddie quickly set up romantic music for the 4 of them.

{Eddie heard a knock on the door}

**Eddie:** Oh they're here!

{Eddie ripped off his shirt so he only had his jeans and his shoes on}

{Eddie opened the door}

**Eddie: **Welcome to your suit.

**Loren:** Oh my gosh Eddie you did all this?

**Eddie:** Yeah.

**Ian: **Mate I never knew you were the romantic type.

**Eddie (sarcastically): **Thanks.

{Ian & Melissa chuckled}

**Eddie:** I have prepared a special dinner for you guys.

**Melissa: **Really that's why it smells so yummy in here or is it because Eddie has his shirt off.

**Loren: **What the hell Mel?!

**Ian:** Really Mel?

{Everyone went into the kitchen to eat}

**Loren & Melissa:** Mmm Eddie this is fantastic!

**Eddie:** Thanks I did this all for you guys.

15 minutes later everyone finished eating

**Eddie:** Loren come in the living room I have to tell you something.

**Loren:** Ok.

**The Living Room**

**Eddie:** I did this all mainly for you. Because I… love you.

**Loren:** Oh Eddie!

**Eddie:** Oh Loren!

{They both kissed}

**And sadly that's where we end today. I hope you liked this chapter. Will you enjoy the next one? Hopefully. What do you guys think will happen next? Tell me in the reviews. Ok thanks much love please follow and favorite too! Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11 Leaving?

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update earlier. I had a lot on my mind. Just thinking about the people I lost. And hanging with my sister. But you know I'm kind of ad but I'm up to doing something nice for you guys out there. Well hope you like this chapter.**

**Last Time…**

The Living Room

**Eddie:** I did this all mainly for you. Because I… love you.

**Loren:** Oh Eddie!

**Eddie:** Oh Loren!

{They both kissed}

**Now The Continuation…**

**The Living Room**

{Ian and Melissa walked in}

**Ian: **Ohh love birds are back in town!

{Eddie and Loren stopped kissing their faces both turned red}

**Melissa: **So what's this I hear about you not doing this for us and just Loren?

**Eddie: **Uh….. I was- I was just uh.

**Melissa: **Save it pretty boy.

{Eddie frowned}

**Loren: **Don't talk to him like that.

**Eddie: **Yeah!

**Ian: **Well then save it rockstars.

{Eddie started to feel different. He liked the way Melissa teased him on vacation. She never talks to him like that. Eddie thought it was kind of sexy}

(Eddie thinking) "No stop it she can't be sexy I'm back with Loren now." (Eddie still kept thinking about Melissa)

**Eddie: **STOP IT EDDIE!

**Melissa, Loren & Ian: **What the hell?!

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren:** You just yelled stop Eddie.

**Eddie:** Wow I said that out loud?

**Melissa & Loren: **So what were you thinking about?

(Eddie's thoughts) "I can't tell her what I was actually thinking about so I have to tell them something gross but convincing."

**Eddie (mumbling): **Um sex?

**Melissa, Loren & Ian: **What?!

**Eddie (mumbling): **Sex.

**Melissa, Loren & Ian: **What?!

**Eddie:** SEX OK I WAS THINKING ABOUT SEX!

{The next door neighbors heard someone yell sex. So they came in and slapped Eddie}

**Lady (who slapped Eddie): **Pervert!

{The lady left}

**Everyone: **What the hell?!

**Eddie: **What the hell was that for?!

{Eddie got mad and went to the next door neighbors house}

{Eddie knocked on the door}

**Different Lady: **Oh come on! Are you here for the sex party?!

{Eddie looked in the room and saw a bunch of people having sex}

**Eddie:** No!

**New Lady: **Alright come on in!

{The girl ripped Eddie's arm so he was inside the room}

New Lady: Here you'll have sex with me!

{The lady started taking Eddie's clothes off. Eddie couldn't leave because she was blocking the door}

{The girl started having sex with Eddie}

**Eddie:** Hey, hey no! I have a girlfriend.

**New Lady:** Oh so then you can't have sex with me?!

**Eddie:** NO!

{Eddie shoved the girl aside and went back into his hotel}

**Loren, Melissa & Ian:** UHH!

**Ian:** Mate you're not wearing any-

**Eddie:** I KNOW!

**Loren:** Baby what's wrong?

**Eddie: **So I walked into the next door neighbor's house thinking it was the person who slapped me but it wasn't! It was a stripper who was having a sex party pulled me and started having sex with me!

**Melissa: **Oh it is on like Donkey Kong.

**Loren: **Mel he's not even your boyfriend and I'll handle this.

**Ian:** Oh god you're still naked!

**Eddie:** Oh shut up!

{Eddie left to go put clothes on}

{Loren left to the stripper's hotel room}

{Loren knocked on the door}

{The stripper opened the door}

**Stripper:** Hello! Are you here for the sex party too?

**Loren:** No! Why did you try to have sex with my boyfriend?

**Stripper:** Oh my god he was your boyfriend!?

{The stripper showed Loren a picture}

**Loren:** How the hell do you have a picture of you and my boyfriend doing it?!

**Stripper: **Oh! I have a video camera set up so I can see what all my strippers look like!

**Loren (mumbling):** You are so wrong.

**Stripper:** What?!

**Loren (mumbling):** You, and your dumb blondes.

**Stripper:** Us blondes are not dumb. I may look like this but I am not stupid!

**Loren:** What's 10x10?

**Stripper (very happy):** Um like 55!

**Loren:** Not even close.

**Stripper:** Come on stop playing hard to get if you want to have sex with me then just do it!

**Loren:** No thanks I am not a lesbian.

**Stripper:** You are now!

{The lesbian tore off Loren's clothes and started having sex with her}

**Loren:** Eww!

{Loren ran out of the room}

{Loren ran back into their suit/hotel room}

{Loren grunted}

**Loren:** EDDIE!

{Eddie was still in the bedroom}

**Eddie:** Yes Lo…..ren

{Loren's face was red with anger}

**Loren:** I can't believe you actually had sex with another woman!

{Loren started going up to Eddie but Eddie was backing up and putting his hands up like he was surrendering}

**Eddie:** Uh Loren you are taking this way out of proportion.

**Loren:** UGH! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN BACK WITH YOU!

**Eddie: **Baby she had sex with me I didn't want to!

**Loren:** Like I'm going to believe you I bet you probably had sex with her while we were gone!

**Eddie:** HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU KNOW I'M NOT LIKE THAT!?

**Loren:** OH DO I? BECAUSE I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU BEFORE YOU KISSED MY BEST FRIEND!

**Eddie: **SHE KISSED ME! LOREN I'M SORRY! AND I'M SORRY FOR YOUR SORRY ASS ATTITUDE!

**Loren:** Excuse me?

{Melissa & Ian just watched them fight}

**Melissa:** Uh guys, are you 2 ok?

**Eddie:** You heard me!

**Loren:** Alright that's it now I' really leaving you.

{Loren put her clothes back on and started packing her things}

**Eddie **(on the verge of tears): Baby please I was just jo-

**Loren:** SAVE IT BITCH I'VE HEAR YOU SAY THAT BEFORE!

**Eddie: **Ok maybe I wasn't joking but I didn't mean it baby I really I love you

**Loren: **SHUT THE HELL UP! QUIT LYING YOU BASTARD!

**Eddie:** Loren please tell me you're kidding!

**Loren: **I can tell you-

{Eddie smiled}

**Loren:** But it's not true.

{Eddie bursted into tears again}

**Eddie:** Loren please.

**Loren:** Shut up bastard.

**Eddie:** SUCK MY COCK!

{Loren's jaw dropped}

**Eddie (quickly):** I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!

**Loren: **OH SURE YOU DIDN'T BASTARD!

**Eddie: **I'm not a bastard!

**Loren: **WELL IF YOU WANT ME TO SUCK YOUR COCK SO BADLY THEN SUCK MY DICK!

**Eddie: **I cannot believe you just said that!

{Loren finished packing her things}

**Loren:** And I cannot believe you kissed my best friend you know what why not suck her dick maybe you'd like that or better yet go back to the girl you fell in love THE STRIPPER!

**Eddie:** Loren I love you!

**Loren: **And you love your damn penis but you don't break up with it!

**Eddie:** LOREN!

**Loren:** Get the hell out of my way I'm going back to our place.

**Eddie:** No. Not until we make up.

**Loren:** Why do you want make up on your face so badly. Oh my god Eddie are you gay?

**Eddie:** You know that's not what I meant so stop being so god damn mean!

**Hehe I really liked the tension between Eddie and Loren. Do you think Loren is being too mean? Do you think Eddie should never let her go? Do you think he should let her go? Other than that tell me what you think about the chapter in the reviews down there. Thanks hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12 Still Fighting

**Hello Fans! Thank you for all the positive reviews you guys are all amazing! Let's keep it up. Well I updated **_**Loren's Kidnapped**_** if you want to read it. And if you like reading those chapters then I advise you to go read it it's interesting what Chloe and Eddie do. Hehe what'll it be? Anyways you're here for this story so enjoy it!**

**Last Time…**

**Eddie:** Loren I love you!

**Loren: **And you love your damn penis but you don't break up with it!

**Eddie:** LOREN!

**Loren:** Get the hell out of my way I'm going back to our place.

**Eddie:** No. Not until we make up.

**Loren:** Why do you want make up on your face so badly. Oh my god Eddie are you gay?

**Eddie:** You know that's not what I meant so stop being so god damn mean!

**Now The Continuation...**

**The Hotel**

**Loren: **Oh I'm being mean!?

**Eddie: **Yeah!

**Loren: **Well you're the one being disgusting!

**Eddie: **What did I do!?

**Loren: **YOU TOLD ME TO SUCK YOUR DAMN PENIS!

**Eddie: **It was an accident!

**Loren:** SO WAS GETTING BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU!

{That hurt Eddie a lot}

**Eddie:** Loren that hurts a lot.

{Eddie began crying again}

**Eddie:** Loren please-

**Loren:** Suck your damn balls.

**Eddie:** EW! LOREN NO!

**Loren: **Then Loren please what?

**Eddie:** Forgive me.

**Loren:** YOU BASTARD! HAVE YOU NOT REALIZED THAT YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO THIS THE WHOLE TIME!?

**Eddie:** Oh yeah. YOU'RE THE DAMN BASTARD STOP ACTING LIKE A DAMN FAT ASS LIKE BITCH AND BE NICE FOR A CHANGE I'M TRYING TO FORGIVE YOU HERE I BET THE STRIPPER PROBABLY HAD SEX WITH YOU YOO!

**Loren:** YEAH SHE TRIED TO BUT I DIDN'T LET HER.

**Eddie:** So then what are we fighting about?

**Loren:** YOU'RE AS DUMB AS THE STRIPPER!

**Eddie (sarcastically): **Oh yeah I don't know 10x10.

**Loren:** HOW DID YOU HEAR THAT!?

**Eddie:** Well she's not the quietest talker.

{Loren shoved Eddie on the ground}

**Eddie:** HEY WHAT THE HELL!?

**Loren: **That's what you get.

**Eddie (mumbling): **Fat ass, bitch like piece of shit.

**Loren: **What did you just call me?!

**Eddie:** Nothing.

**Loren:** EDDIE! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!

**Eddie:** NOTHING!

**Loren: **Eddie. TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SAID!

**Eddie: **I said fat ass, bitch like piece of shit.

{Loren slapped Eddie}

**Eddie: **OW!

**Loren:** That's what you get!

**Eddie:** BITCH!

**Loren:** Fine if I'm a bitch you're a damn gay penis licker!

**Eddie:** Eww! No that's disgusting Loren!

{Eddie started backing away from Loren again}

**Loren:** Well then if I'm so disgusting then you don't need me.

**Eddie: **No Loren that's not what I mean-

**Loren:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, I bet you don't mean it when you kiss me either!

**Eddie:** I love every time I kiss you Loren

**Loren:** Just as much as you had sex with the stripper?!

**Eddie: **I did not love having sex with that stripper!

**Loren: **So….. you liked it?

**Eddie: **Loren no!

**Loren:** So then you loved it?

**Eddie:** Loren no I loved it. I mean I hated it!

**Loren:** OH MY GOD YOU DID LIKE IT BITCH MOTHER FUCKING ASS LICKER!

**Eddie: **LOREN NO! THAT CAME OUT WRONG I MEANT TO SAY-

**Loren:** THAT YOU REALLY ENJOYED IT?!

**Eddie:** I didn't!

**Loren: **I BELIVED THAT UP UNTIL YOU SAID YOU LOVED IT!

**Eddie:** I didn't!

**Loren: **Shut up and get out of my way.

**Eddie:** No Loren you're not leaving…yet.

**Loren: **OH SO YOU DO WANT ME TO LEAVE?!

**Eddie: **NO I DON'T LOREN!

**Loren: **Whatever now move Eddie.

**Eddie:** Do you remember the old song _Sexy Can I by Ray J_?

{look it up}

**Loren:** Yeah.

**Eddie:** That's what I think of you.

**Loren:** EWW YOU WHORE!

**Eddie: **Hey!

**Loren:** That song is perverse!

**Eddie:** How?!

**Loren:** Sexy can I? Hit it from the front then hit it from the back? Know you like it like that.

**Eddie:** Loren you sounded so cute when you said that

**Loren:** BASTARD DID YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THE LYRICS?!

**Eddie:** Right, not that part.

**Loren:** Eddie! The whole song is kind of like it! Just admit it you always want to have sex with me all the time!

**Eddie:** EWW NOT ALL THE TIME!

**Loren:** Oh so am I bad at it?

**Eddie:** No it's not like that it's just kind of gross.

**Loren:** Oh so am I bad at it?

**Eddie:** No you're great!

**Loren:** Pervert!

**Eddie:** Sexy can I hit it from the front then hit it from the back know you like it like that.

**Loren:** OH MY GOD YOU'RE DIGUSTING!

**Eddie:** Loren forgive me!

**Loren:** Not a cell in my ass would forgive you!

**Eddie:** Ummmmm…. What?!

**Loren:** You heard me!

**Eddie:** Are you sure there are cells in your ass?

**Loren:** OF COURSE YOU WOULD ASK THAT BECAUSE ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE ASS, THE BREASTS, AND THE PRIVATE AREA!

**Eddie:** DAMN YOU I'M NOT A PERVERT!

**Loren:** Pervert.

Eddie: Am not!

{Melissa and Ian were still watching}

**Melissa & Ian: **Guys quit fighting you love each other!

**Loren:** I don't love him!

**Eddie:** She doesn't love me!

{Eddie bursted into tears. Seeing Eddie cry made Loren cry a little but not burst into tears}

**Melissa:** Alright guys calm down.

**Loren & Eddie:** (angry groan) STAY OUT OF IT!

**Ian:** Hey don't yell at her.

**Loren:** THEN STAY OUT OF IT!

{Melissa and Ian backed away}

**Eddie:** Why won't you love me Lo?

{Eddie asked as he kept crying}

{Loren wiped her tears}

**Loren:** Because you're a mean sick bastard!

**Eddie:** I am neither one of those thing so don't call me that bitch!

**Loren:** BITCH!?

**Eddie:** Um I meant

**Loren:** Meant that you're a sick ugly ass licking dick licking penis licking gay person?

**Eddie:** You know I'm not any of those things right?

{Loren was exaggerating}

**Eddie: **Right?

**Loren:** No I really do think you're an ass licking dick licking penis licking gay person!

{Eddie felt really hurt. He didn't think Loren saw him like that}

**Eddie:** Are, are you joking?

{Eddie said as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat}

**Loren:** I…..

**Hehe ending! Is the Leddie dead? Living on forever? Come on Leddie! Do you think they can fix the problem? Well tell me in the reviews and maybe I'll even use some ideas. Haha wait until the next chapter comes out. And sorry I didn't post I had to do a retarded project. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to check out my poll question. And also follow, favorite, and review.**


	13. Chapter 13 A Brand New Fight

**Hello Guys! Did you listen to **_**Sexy Can I**_** By Ray J? My friend mentioned it to ne so now it's stuck in my head. Any who my friend LittleSpankie on fanfiction gave me a little idea which I'll tell you at the end what part she told me to use. She pm'd me so if any of you have an idea for me pm me or write a review. I love reviews! Oh and to that one person who said why do you make Loren so weak? One Eddie's stronger an 2 he is in the way. Enjoy the next chapter -**

**Last Time…**

**Loren:** No I really do think you're an ass licking dick licking penis licking gay person!

{Eddie felt really hurt. He didn't think Loren saw him like that}

**Eddie:** Are, are you joking?

{Eddie said as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat}

**Loren:** I…..

**Now The Continuation…..**

**Loren: **No

**Eddie:** You really mean those things?

**Loren:** Hell yeah!

**Eddie:** Loren that really hurts.

**Loren:** Good.

**Eddie:** What would you say If I said I would want to have sex before you leave?

**Loren:** Hmm I'd say….. YOU'RE A WHORE!

**Eddie:** I want to have sex

**Loren:** Well too bad!

**Eddie:** Please can we have sex?

**Loren:** What?! God! You're so damn horny!

**Eddie:** MY COCK NEEDS YOUR LOREN!

**Loren:** Fuck off Eddie.

**Eddie:** MY COCK NEED UR MOUTH

**Loren:** GOD DAMN YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING!

**Eddie:** Loren please my penis is dying

**Loren:** Lick your own ass!

**Eddie:** Eww no! And I'm not flexible enough!

**Loren:** I'll push your cock into your mouth!

**Melissa & Ian (whispering):** Eww.

**Eddie:** No thank.

**Loren:** Eddie! What the hell is wrong with you!? Have you tasted your cock?

**Eddie:** No.

**Loren:** Well it's bitter as hell

**Eddie:** But my cock loves you!

**Loren:** Alright I'm leaving move.

**Eddie:** No! You and me are making up before you leave.

**Loren: **Ugh fine I'll get the makeup out of my bag.

{Loren went over to her bag and got out the makeup}

**Eddie:** Loren no I don't want makeup.

{Loren opened up her bag and got out the makeup}

**Eddie:** Loren no makeup!

{It was too late Loren smashed the red lipstick across Eddie's face}

{Loren started laughing her ass off}

**Eddie: **What's so funny?

{Eddie turned his head and looked at Melissa & Ian}

{Melissa & Ian bursted with laughter}

{Loren took her red lipstick and drew people doing it on his face}

{Loren bursted with laughing again. Melissa and Ian looked}

**Eddie:** Ugh!

{Eddie looked in a mirror}

**Eddie:** OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE HORNY ONE!

**Loren:** NO I'M NOT!

{Loren picked up am empty random wine bottle from the floor}

**Loren:** Move or this goes on your head.

**Eddie:** You wouldn't.

**Loren:** Would I? Eddie. Move. So. I. Can. Leave.

**Eddie:** Try me.

{Loren threw the wine bottle on Eddie's head and it broke}

{Glass shattered everywhere some fell on Eddie's face and his head}

**Loren:** EDDIE DON'T BLINK!

**Eddie:** Why not bitch?!

**Loren:** Now I'm not doing it for you or telling you and don't move.

{Melissa and Ian started to walk over}

**Ian:** Ed there's-

{Loren picked up another bottle}

**Loren:** Ah! Don't tell him or you're next.

**Eddie:** Tell me quickly I need to blink.

**Loren:** Apologize

**Eddie:** Loren, Loren, Loren I'm sorry!

**Loren:** There's glass on you eyelash

**Eddie:** WHAT?!

{Loren went up to Eddie's eyes and gently took it out}

**Eddie:** Thanks baby.

{Eddie blinked}

{Loren gasped}

**Eddie:** What?

**Loren:** Your face is bleeding!

**Eddie:** Loren that's not funny.

{Melissa & Ian saw Eddie's face}

**Melissa:** Eddie she's not joking.

{Eddie got up and looked in the mirror again}

{With that Loren ran out of the suite and called a cab as fast as she could}

**Melissa:** Loren!

**Ian:** I'll get her! Help Eddie!

{Ian ran down the stairs he thought it was quicker then going down the elevator like Loren did}

**The Lobby**

{Loren finished calling the cab in the elevator}

**Loren:** Great now you're in my way. I already called a cab.

**Ian:** Loren look Eddie is really sorry.

**Loren: **I don't care.

**Ian: **Yes you do give Leddie another chance.

**Loren: **Did you come up with that?

**Ian:** Yeah just like Melissa and I are Emel.

{Loren & Ian started laughing}

**Loren:** Leddie sounds better than Emel.

**Ian:** Hey!

{Ian & Loren leaned in closer, and closer, and closer}

**The Hotel**

**Eddie: **Can you believe Loren did this?

**Melissa:** What can I say tempers were running high.

**Eddie:** I'll bet.

{Eddie tried putting random ointment on his cuts}

**Eddie:** Ow. Ow. Ow. OH MY FUCKING GOD IT BURNS LIKE HELL!

{Melissa chuckled}

**Eddie:** It's not funny.

**Melissa:** Right.

{Melissa and Eddie stared into each other's eyes}

{Eddie still found her kind of sexy}

{Eddie and Melissa kissed}

**The Lobby**

{Loren & Ian were about to kiss until…. The horn honked}

**Loren: **Uh I should go.

**Ian:** Right. Wait don't go Loren!

{It was too late Loren was in her cab. She waved goodbye. Tears started to come into her eye}

{The car drove away}

**Driver:** Where would you like to go Miss Tate?

{Loren sniffled}

**Loren:** Um can you take me back to _Sunset Strip?_

**Driver: **Aww broken heart from Eddie Duran?

**Loren:** Yeah how did you know?

**Driver: **Hey I know some things.

**Loren: **I know that boys can be stupid.

**Driver: **Hey! I'm a boy.

**Loren:** Sorry.

**The Hotel**

{Melissa and Eddie were still kissing}

**Ian:** Mate she left.

{Ian gasped}

{Eddie and Melissa stopped kissing}

**Ian:** MEL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!

{Melissa got away}

**Melissa:** He kissed me.

**Eddie:** That is so not-

{Ian slapped Eddie across the face and got into a fighting position}

**Eddie:** Ian what do you mean she left?

**Ian:** I'm not talking about that now!

**Eddie:** I'm not going to fight you Ian-

{Ian flipped Eddie on his back}

{Eddie screamed out in pain. A manly scream}

**Ian:** GET UP SON OF A BITCH!

**End of chapter. Intense! Who will win the fight Eddie or Ian? Tell me in the reviews. Or review anything else about my story. Oh and LittleSpankie gave me the idea of Eddie wanting to have sex with Loren. She came up with some of it I just changed some words. Other than that I did the whole story myself. Any who don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	14. Chapter 14 Bars Go Down

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. Anyways I updated **_**Loren's Kidnapped**_** and I did a One-Shot if you haven't read either you can now or after. Cody Longo's birthday was yesterday! Happy Birthday Man! He is awesome! He is my favorite actor! I am so glad he turned 25. It's one of my favorite numbers. Anyways I hope you like the next chapter!**

**Last Time….**

**Eddie:** Ian what do you mean she left?

**Ian:** I'm not talking about that now!

**Eddie:** I'm not going to fight you Ian-

{Ian flipped Eddie on his back}

{Eddie screamed out in pain. A manly scream}

**Ian:** GET UP SON OF A BITCH!

**Now The Continuation…**

{Eddie got up}

**Eddie: **I'm not fighting you over Melissa.

**Melissa: **Why not I thought you liked me you're the one who kissed me.

{Ian became furious}

**Eddie:** I did not kiss her! She kissed me!

**Ian:** QUIT LYING! YOU BASTARD!

**Eddie:** You sound just like, Lo- Lo-Loren. Loren we'll continue the later I have to go see her.

{Eddie ran out of the hotel room and ran out of the hotel}

{Right before Eddie ran out of the hotel bars went down and went around Eddie so he was locked in the bars like jail}

{Security Came}

**Eddie: **Let me out please! I need to see my girlfriend!

**Security Guard 1: **No, no, no are you leaving?

**Eddie:** Yes I need to see my girlfriend please let me go!

**Security Guard 2: **Are you going to pay?

**Eddie: **No I'm-

**Security Guard 1: **Then you may not leave.

**Eddie:** Are you even going to let me-

**Security Guard 1: **You're staying here until you pay.

**Eddie: **How mu-

**Security Guard 1: **You have to pay a fine of 1,000,000 dollars.

{Eddie's jaw dropped}

**Eddie:** One million doll-

**Security Guard 2:** We're sorry sir but before you go back home to your girlfriend you have to pay a fine.

**Eddie:** But I am not leaving I just need to fi-

**Security Guard 1: **Yeah, yeah, yeah that's what they all say.

**Eddie:** Are you even going to let me fin-

**Security Guard 2:** It looks like you got this.

**Security Guard 1:** Yep I got it you can go back to your girlfriend.

**Eddie:** WHAT?! SO HE GETS TO GO AND I DO-

**Security Guard 1:** Yes.

**Eddie:** Let me out! MELISSA IAN! LET ME OUT PLEASE GUYS HELP IAN MELISSA!

**Security Guard 1: **Who the hell are you talking to?

**Eddie: **My friends can't I just make a phone ca-

**Security Guard 1: **No.

**Eddie: **Come on! Let me finish my sent-

**Security Guard 1: **No.

**Eddie:** Jesus! Is that all you can fucking sa-

**Security Guard 1: **What did you just say to a security guard?

**Eddie:** I. Said. Fuck!

**Security Guard 1:** I'm not just a security guard.

**Eddie: **Oh then what a-

**Security Guard 1: **I'm a cop.

**Eddie:** Um I, I, I didn't know I am so, so sorry is there anything I can do. Anyth-

**Security Guard 1:** What's your name?

**Eddie:** I'm Eddie Duran.

**Security Guard 1:** THE SINGER?!

**Eddie:** Yeah the sing-

**Security Guard 1:** Oh I love your music.

**Eddie:** Thank you so am I still going to ja-

**Security Guard 1:** You're going to court and if they decide you are guilty you will be in jail. For not paying a fine and for saying fuck to a security cop.

**Eddie:** But I didn't know you were a cop please!

{The Security Guard did the single to let the bars go up. The Security guard hand cuffed Eddie}

{Melissa and Ian eventually came downstairs because they heard Eddie yelling}

{Melissa saw Eddie with tears rolling down his face}

**Melissa:** Eddie what's wrong?

{Eddie didn't answer}

{Melissa saw his handcuffs}

**Melissa:** Oh no Eddie's going to jail.

**Ian:** Good that's where he belongs.

**Melissa:** He's you best friend we have to do something about this.

{Melissa ran up to Eddie and the officer}

**Melissa:** Excuse me office what are you doing that man?

**Security Guard: **This man? This man is Eddie Duran and he is going to court to determine if he's going to jail or not.

**Melissa:** Why he didn't do anything! Eddie would never do something bad!

**Security Guard:** He's been to jail before.

{Saying that brought up awful memories for Eddie. Eddie started to sob}

**Security Guard:** He's got a mug shot and everything.

**Eddie:** Please no! I can't go to jail!

{The security guard slapped Eddie hard}

**Security Guard:** SHUT UP! Get in the car.

(Eddie did as told. It was his second time riding in a cop car. Do you know how awful that would feel? Going back to jail is this going to be a regular thing now)

**Melissa:** NO EDDIE!

(The car drove off)

**Melissa: **Ian do you realize what just happened?! Your best friend is going to jail!

(Melissa started to cry)

**Ian: **Why are you even sad? You're my girlfriend you don't like him do you? Was he telling the truth you kissed him?

**Melissa:** Of course not! It's just sad to see our friend go again.

**Ian: **Come on babe. We have the whole hotel suit to ourselves let's go back up there make love and enjoy each other's company.

**Melissa:** Ok.

(Melissa & Ian went back upstairs)

**Loren's Cab**

(Loren thinking) "I wonder what Eddie is doing? I bet he is probably trying to find a way to get me back. I wish I shouldn't have left him. What am I doing I love him. He's the best man in the world. I have to go back. And I have to forgive him."

**Loren: **Hey cab driver can you take me back I think I am ready to forgive my boyfriend.

**Cab Driver:** But we're already halfway there.

**Loren:** Please this is important.

**Cab Driver:** Ok but you will have to pay extra.

**Loren:** I don't care I just need to see my boyfriend.

**Eddie's Police Car**

**Eddie: **Please, please let me go give me another chance.

**Security Guard: **Fine let me think about it… no.

**Eddie: **Come on! I'll dedicate my next album to you.

**Security Guard:** No that's gay.

**Eddie:** EW NO, NO IT'S NOT!

**Security Guard:** We're here. Today will be the day I put Eddie Duran in jail.

{Eddie bursted into tears}

**Security Guard:** Oh quit crying bitch.

{The Security Guard took Eddie into the big building}

**Court Entrance Area**

**Security Guard: **I'm here to make a time when can I take this man into court?

**Front Desk Lady: **Ok maybe about 30 minutes Judge Katy is almost done.

**Eddie:** Do I have to go with Judge Katy?

**Security Guard: **Oh right your mom's name was Katy well in that case yes.

{About 20 minutes later The Security Guard made Eddie take all of his clothes off even his underwear and put on this gross, dirty, old, smelly jumpsuit}

**Eddie:** Eww it smells like a skunk died in there I don't want to wear that.

**Security Guard:** Put. It. On.

{Eddie put it on and the security guard put him in the court room]

[About an hour later Eddie lost patience and just played with his fingers until it came to the guilty not guilty part}

**Judge Katy:** We shall now decide if Eddie Duran is guilty.

**The Hotel**

{Loren just got upstairs to see Eddie. But instead she saw Ian and Melissa making love on the living room floor with the door wide open}

**Loren:** Oh my gosh I am so sorry but where is Eddie?

[Melissa and Ian stopped and covered themselves]

**Melissa:** I think Eddie got arrested again.

**Loren:** WHAT?!

**Court**

**Jury Girl 1: **Not Guilty.

**Jury Boy 2:** Guilty.

**Jury Girl 3:** Not Guilty.

**Jury Boy 4:** Not guilty.

**Jury Boy 5:** Guilty.

**Jury Girl 6:** Guilty.

**Jury Boy 7:** I think he is…

**Oh no! Will Eddie go to jail? Do you think he should? Tell me your reasons why in the reviews. I would love to hear what you think. Come on Eddie! One more person! You can do this! Do you think he can do this though? Hopefully he won't. But I don't decide. The last Jury person does. Come on! Ok thanks much love don't forget to follow and favorite besides review.**


	15. Chapter 15 Are They Friends?

**Hey guys? What's up? I've been busy lately that's why I haven't posted. I figured that I would do this one because I did Loren's Kidnapped way more. I have a feeling this will be a short chapter. Anyways. Let's take a chance and continue with this thing!**

**Last Time…**

Court

Jury Girl 1: Not Guilty.

Jury Boy 2: Guilty.

Jury Girl 3: Not Guilty.

Jury Boy 4: Not guilty.

Jury Boy 5: Guilty.

Jury Girl 6: Guilty.

Jury Boy 7: I think he is…

**Now The Continuation…..**

**Jury Boy7: **Guilty!

{The guards took Eddie out of his seat}

**Eddie:** Wait you're taking me to jail because I said "fuck you" to a cop? And when I was leaving I was going to get my girlfriend. And come back?

**Judge:** Oh well you should have said that he made it out to be a big deal. You're not guilty go out and find your girlfriend.

**Eddie:** Thank you!

{Eddie ran the hell out of there to get Loren}

{Loren was already at the station}

**Outside The Court Rooms**

**Loren**: Oh Eddie! Are you going to jail?

{Eddie didn't reply he passionately kissed Loren on the lips}

**Eddie: **That kiss, Loren, that kiss didn't mean anything between Mel and I.

**Loren: **Oh yeah I forgot about that speaking of the kiss. Why would you do that to me?! Kiss my best friend!

**Eddie:** Baby! You have got to believe me if you love me find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me. Mel kissed me. Mel kissed me. Mel kissed me.

**Loren:** Why would my best friend do that to me?

**Eddie: **Why would your boyfriend do that to you purposely? Maybe Mel is jealous.

**Loren:** Oh come on of wh-

**Eddie: **She has been acting weird lately. Busting in on us, kissing me, doing other things to me.

**Loren:** That's true let's meet back at the hotel.

{Loren called Mel}

**Melissa: **Hey Lo! Is Eddie getting arrested?

**Loren: **No. Why do you care?

**Melissa: **I was, I was, I was just wondering geesh you don't have to get all mad and worried.

**Loren: **I wasn't I was just-

**Melissa: **Being typical Loren? Ruining all the fun? Always have to be on the safe side? Never does anything interesting? Thinks she's all that? Chloe was right your just a sick pathetic teeny-bopper.

**Loren:** MELISSA! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME?!

**Melissa: **I hate you don't ever call me again.

{Melissa hung up}

**Eddie: **Loren what's wrong?

**Loren: **Melissa, she, she hates me.

**Eddie: **Oh baby I'm so sorry.

{Loren began to sniffle a little}

{Eddie gave her a nice big hug}

**Loren: **I can't believe her she's mean what happened to her?

**Eddie: **I don't know. I'll call Ian and talk to him ok. Don't worry baby everything is going to be alright.

{Eddie called Ian}

**Eddie: **Yo bro how's your chick doing?

**Ian: **Why should I speak to you considering you kissed my girlfriend?

**Eddie: **Come on I didn't mean to.

**Ian:** Just like you didn't mean to beat Tyler up when you figured out Chloe was cheating on you.

**Eddie: **WHY DOES EVERYONE BRING THAT UP WHEN I DO SOMETHING WRONG?!

**Ian:** Shut the fuck up. And what do you want?

**Eddie:** Your girl Melissa. Is making my girl Loren cry.

**Ian:** What'd she do mate?

**Eddie: **She called Loren mean, evil things that she shouldn't have. We're all best friends how could this have happened?

**(Lol like the song **_**Best Friends By The Janoskians)**_

**Ian: **Come to the hotel room with Loren. And come to our suite we're sorry and have a surprise for you both.

**Eddie:** Woah and you talked it over?

**Ian:** Yup we just did now come over.

**Eddie: **We'll be there soon

{Eddie hung up}

**Loren: **What happened?

**Eddie: **He said they're sorry and wants us to meet us in the hotel at their suite.

**Loren: **That's a little suspicious. Let's go.

{Eddie & Loren called a taxi to get to the hotel}

**Eddie:** Finally we're here.

**Loren:** I'm a little afraid of what will happen but let's go.

{Loren & Eddie headed upstairs to check out what they were going to plan}

{Eddie opened the door and…..

**Very, very short chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. What do you guys think was at the door? Maybe I'll use some ideas. Thanks please review, follow, or favorite**


End file.
